Jaidira
Appearance Jaidira's avatar has white hair in all the games she plays, even though she is a Spriggan in ALO. She prefers to dress in clothes that don't restrict her movement, and in SAO she wore a short black cloak that concealed her knives. Since magic is a heavy part of SCO, she neglected to wear armor in favor of a heavy magical defense. Even though she looks relatively unprotected, her magic armor is able to deflect almost any attack from close range, and is severely difficult to penetrate from range. Personality Ayano prefers quick solutions to problems, preferring blind charges backed up by magic or large weapons to stratagems. This caused her to enter into many near-death situations in SAO. In fact, she was actually killed in the game when she charged headlong into a group of Laughing Coffin members who were harrying a low-level guild in a field dungeon. When she woke up in the real world, she acquired a more realistic view on death, and was more careful in other games until it finally sunk in that dying in the games wouldn't kill her for real. After that, she became even more reckless than she had been before. Background As far as anyone knows, Jaidira is the only player to die in SAO outside of the Floor 75 boss room and survive in the real world. A fault in her NerveGear prevented her death in the real world; thus, she woke up in the hospital after being killed by the Laughing Coffin member XaXa. Before SAO, Jaidira was an aspiring kendo student at the top of her class. After she got out, she continued taking kendo classes, and did not join the SAO-Survivors school with the rest of her friends. She currently attends college, and is majoring in advanced game system programming. Chronology Sword Art Online At first, Ayano treated SAO like a DND-type rpg, and attempted to fill the role of rogue. After a year and a half of tossing her knife back and forth between both hands and alternating which hand she used Sword Skills with, she was finally awarded a skill that allowed her to hold a knife in each hand. She could still only use one knife at a time, except when using the Sword Skill "Deathstrike". She was killed by XaXa on the Floor 51 field dungeon. Relationships Ayano's amiable personality has earned her many friends in many places. She is well-liked by all the members of her guild, and is a friendly face to all the members of clearing-oriented guilds. Abilities New ALfheim *'Level:99' *'HP:19800' *'MP:1000' Main Equipment Skills One Handed Dagger Skills *'Rapid Bite' *'Fad Edge' *'Carve' *'Shadow Bite' *'Ambush' *'Krackdown' *'Sting Slice' *'Deathstrike' Unarmed Skills *'Senda' *'Gengetsu' Notable Achievements *Survived SAO in a nontraditional manner *held two blades *was responsible for more screw-ups of carefully-crafted plans than all other players combined Gallery Trivia Jaidira wields two blades simultaneously without using the Dual Wielding skill; this earned her a bit of harassment until she explained that she couldn't use them both at once. Theme Song Winterspell - Two Steps from Hell Category:SAO Player Category:ALO Player Category:Female Category:Zeltran